Amazing Grace
by Professor Severus Snape's Wife
Summary: This is an old story, that I am revising. Gracie Snape has cancer and Severus and Hermione try their best to save their daughters' life
1. Chapter 1

Amazing Grace

 **Warning: Tissues required….**

Chapter one: Devastating News

Hermione and Severus Snape is sitting at St. Mungo's with their only daughter Gracie Snape. For quite a long time. The family sits in a small room with an examining bed and three chairs. They wait patiently for the doctor to arrive to see what the news is.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Six year old Gracie starts as she sitting on her mother's lap. Severus is beside his wife of thirteen years.

"What is it honey?" Hermione questions her daughter.

"I don't feel very good. Will the doctors be able to heal me? Are they gonna tell us what's wrong?" Gracie asked. For such a small little girl, she asks a lot of questions. Like Severus always says: "Like mother like daughter".

"Yes Gracie, the doctors will tell us what is wrong and hopefully they will heal you." Hermione said. Severus stares at her.

"Hermione, what do you mean by hopefully?" Severus asks.

"You'll just, never know love. I've never really trusted any hospitals, but I bet it might just be the flue." Hermione replies, sighing. Her faith lacking.

"We will see." Severus concludes as he kisses his wife on the cheek.

About five minutes later, the doctor comes in with the results on his clip board in hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Snape, I do have your results for young Gracie." Dr. Smith starts. By the look on his face, Severus and Hermione felt that there is something seriously wrong.

"What is it Doctor?" Hermione's voice trembles.

"I'm sorry to be the one to bare the bad news. But unfortunately, your daughter Gracie has Leukemia, a cancer of blood-forming tissues, hindering the ability to fight infection. It's very difficult to cure and may…." Dr. Smith pauses as he sees the reaction of Hermione as she winces and tears that start falling down her cheeks. Severus gathers his wife in his arms and holds her tight, silent tears gently falls from his eyes.

"What kind of treatments can be provided for her?" Severus questions, failing to hide his tears.

"We do, but though we have treatments, using them will only pro-long her situation." Dr. Smith answered.

"How long?" Severus asks.

"Without Chemotherapy or radiation: two months. With it: about a year." Dr. Smith answered.

"Alright then, we'll do the chemo thing, when should we come back in?" Severus inquires.

"Her first treatment will be next Monday, at three o'clock, will that work?" The Doctor scribbles the time on a piece of paper, making a note.

"Yes, yes of course." Severus answers. Hermione nods but still in tears. Gracie looks confused she doesn't understand what is going on and why her mother and father are crying.

"Very well, I will see you next Monday." The doctor finished, dismissing them.

"Thank you." Severus nods as he took hold of his wife, helping her up and taking Gracie by the hand.

When they leave the hospital, Severus couldn't help but shed more tears as he apparited his family back home. When they enter their home, Hermione collapsed into Severus's arms as he had to let go of Gracie's hand to catch her.

"Daddy? What's wrong with mommy?" Gracie asks.  
"Mommy doesn't feel to good right now Gracie, can you go to your room or watch television for a while, while I help your mommy lay down?" Severus asks his daughter in a soft tone.

"Yes daddy, get better mommy." Gracie looks up to her mother. She then leaves to go watch cartoons in her bedroom. Severus lifted Hermione up into his arms and led his wife to their bedroom. Then he gently lay her onto the bed as Hermione continues to sob into his chest.

"Hermione, my love, everything is going to be fine, just have faith." He tries to comfort his wife.

"NO! It's not okay Severus! Our daughter is going to die!" Hermione weeps.  
"I know but until then, we will just have to spend as much time with her as we can." Severus said, rubbing her back.

"We will Severus, as much time as possible." Hermione said with in thirty minutes, Severus found his wife asleep. He gently laid her down onto their bed, and tucked her in. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, as he left the room to check on Gracie.

When he found Gracie in her room, watching the Wild Thornbarry's, he smiles. He was truly sadden about the results. But there was nothing he could do, but to pray to all the god's above to help save her.

"Gracie?" He said. Gracie turns around and smiles brightly to her father.

"Yes daddy? Is mommy going to be alright?" Gracie asks.

"Come here little one." Severus requests. Gracie did as she was told, Severus wraps his arms around his little girl and hugged her tightly.

"Yes Gracie, mommy is going to be alright, she is just sad by the news." Severus said.

"What is the news daddy? What's wrong with me?" Gracie asked.

"I don't know how to explain this, but you are very sick, you have this, illness per say that is almost incurable. But the doctors will do everything in their power to save you Gracie." Severus tried to explain.

"Will I die?" Gracie asked.

"I don't know, We'll just have to wait and see, but I know one thing, you will not die without a fight." Severus said.

"Okay daddy. I love you." Gracie said as she kissed her father on the cheek. Severus smiled as he kissed his daughter back.

"I love you too, my little one."

 **A/N:** It's been awhile, I need to revise my stories and re-edit. I realize how long ago these stories have been written and well…I'm appalled at my grammar and my spelling. Also, in hopes to promote my new book "Spirits of Justice" I will let you know, that it has been edited by an English major that use to be one of my professors.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Chemo part one

Sunday, July 17, 2007

Gracie is playing in her sand box outside in the back yard. The weather is nice, with a gentle breeze, not a cloud in the sky. Hermione is in the kitchen making lunch for her family. It's pretty decent size with an island just big enough for a small buffet. Planning on making her daughters favorite meal: Homemade pizza. Severus is in the kitchen with her, helping her make it. Severus slicing the bell peppers and Hermione making the dough. They try not to think about tomorrow and make the day fun for the family but Hermione cannot fight the feeling of depression settling in. Nothing seems to shake her out from her demeanor.

"Hermione?" Severus turns to Hermione as he is watching her finishing up with the dough, then spreading the homemade sauce, mozzarella and cheddar cheese with pepperoni scatters around covering most of the pizza. One side with mushrooms, sausage, bell peppers and onions. The other, just pepperoni almost robot like. She's barely unresponsive at times.

"Hermione…." Severus speaks louder trying to get her attention. Still, she doesn't answer. Severus walks up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body.

"Hermione." Severus says as he kisses the top of her head.

"What?" Hermione answers sullenly, her brown eyes glistening from tears trying to break free.

"I am going to bring Gracie in for lunch, it's almost ready okay?' He comments. Hermione sighs

"Okay." Hermione respond in a whisper.

"I love you Hermione please don't forget that." Severus pleads. She smiles a little, turning around in his arms to stare at his beautiful black eyes, planting a kiss gently on his lips.

"I love you too Sev." Hermione replies. For a moment they stay in each other's arms comforting one another. Hermione lays her head onto Severus' chest to listen to his beating heart. She closes her eyes and takes in the moment with her husband. Severus reluctantly lets her go to fetch Gracie. Leaving Hermione alone to finish the pizza. Not long after she placed the pizza in the oven, she took it out and placed a cooling charm on it. Hermione then sliced up the pizza and placed it on three plates, placing them on the table with three glasses of pepsi waiting for them.

Outside….

Severus sees his daughter playing in her sand box building a sand castle.

"Look daddy, its Hogwarts…I wanna be in Gryffindor like mommy…but you'd be mad that me not in Sly…Slyth-Slytherin?" Gracie asks. Severus holds back tears as he bends down to meet his daughter at eye level. He gathers her up in his arms holding her tight, rocking her back and forth.

"No baby girl, I will not be mad if you are in Gryffindor. Like you said: your mommy was in Gryffindor and she's the bravest woman I know." Severus speaks the truth. Even with the war, he has never seen her show so much sorrowful emotion until the recent news. To be fair, neither did him.

"Okay daddy. Am I brave?" Gracie's big brown eyes met his, as she wraps her arms around her father.

"Of course you are Gracie…and that's one of the things I love about you. Now, let's get you in side. Mommy has a surprise for you." Severus inquires, standing up lending a hand to help his daughter. Gracie's face lit up in excitement, taking her daddy's hand as he guides her back into the house.

"Come on daddy…let's go!" Enthusiastically. Severus smiles while his daughter tugs on his arm, bringing them inside where she notices the pizza on the table.

"PIZZA!" Gracie shouts as she races to the table.

"I see she's incredibly happy." Hermione chuckles. Severus walks towards the table taking a seat beside Gracie. Hermione sits next to Severs.

"Is it good sweet heart?" Hermione questioned as she is watching Gracie taking a big bite of pizza.

"mmmhmm." Gracie answers with her mouth full. Both Severus and Hermione smiles. The three of them continue to eat.

"Gracie, who is your favorite singer?" Hermione said.

"Dolly Parton. She's my favorite. I love her voice mommy. Have you heard of her?" Gracie asks.

"Yes I have, I use to listen to her when I younger, when did you start listening to her?" Hermione inquires.

"When I was at Grandma and Grandpa Granger's house. They listen to her all the time. And I love her….she's an amazing singer mommy." Gracie responds as she takes a sip of her Pepsi.

"Oh, alright."

"Who is Dolly Parton?" Severus raise's his eye brow Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"She is a muggle country singer. She's really good." Hermione says. Severus just makes an "O" and continues eating.

After lunch, Gracie is ready to take a nap.

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm gonna take a nap. I'm tired." Gracie yawns.

"Alright, do you want one of us to tuck you in?" Hermione questions.

"Daddy?" Gracie requests. Severus smiles taking her upstairs to her bedroom. Once they arrive, Gracie turns on her boom box putting in a Cd. It is a woman, singing.

"Is this her?" Severus wonders. As she hops into bed.

"Yes daddy, this is Dolly." Gracie answers as Dolly started to sing "Unlikely Angel."

"Gracie, tomorrow is your first Chemotherapy." Severus said. Gracie is staring at him, not really knowing what Chemotherapy is.

"I know daddy. Will it hurt me?" Gracie questions.

"I don't know sweet heart. But I know it will help you. I just want to tell you that I love you. I love you with all my heart." Severus admit he bends down to kiss her forehead.

"I love you too daddy. Tell mommy I love her. I'm sleepy daddy. Imam gonna take a nap now." Gracie said. Severus smiled.

"Alright my love. Sweet dreams. I'll see you later on okay?" Severus says.

"Alright." Gracie said as she closed her eyes. Severus stares at his daughter for a moment he exits her room walking back down to the living room to find Hermione sitting on the couch. Severus approaches her and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her pulling her close.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yes. She is. She is listening to Dolly Parton. You know what would make her really happy?" An idea pops into his head.

"What is that my love?" Hermione asks.

"If there is a way we can contact her, maybe there is a chance for Gracie to meet her. What do you think?" Severus questions. Hermione beams at him, giving Severus a very passionate kiss.

"I don't know if she will do that. As much as she loves Dolly, Dolly is extremely busy in America. If there is a way, I'll do it." Hermione remarks, Severus grins.

"I'll find a way, I want her to be the happiest little girl. She is smart, she is beautiful and she is one of a kind. I just pray that everything will go well tomorrow." Severus said.

"I know love. I am just scared. She's just a little girl. She doesn't deserve this." Hermione said. Severus kissed her brow.

"I know my love. She is strong, she'll make it through this. She's just like you in every way." Severus announces passionately.

"I am tired myself, would you care to take a nap with me?" Hermione inquires.

"Of course." Severus nods.

"Can we just sleep on the couch? Just enlarge it?" Hermione conveys. Without a word, Severus enlarges the couch and lays down with Hermione holding her tight. Again, Hermione lays her head on his chest, closing her eyes as she can feel his chest rise and fall.

"I love you Severus." In a whisper.

"I love you too Hermione. Sweet dreams." Severus plants a kiss on her left temple. Both falling to sleep.

HS HS HS HS HS HS HS HS HS HS HS HS HS

Before they knew it, the family slept through the night into the next morning. Hermione is the first to wake up. Mesmerized by her husband, sleeping soundly. Hermione can't help but smile. She reaches up and gently kisses his sweet lips. Severus felt something on his lips opening his eyes only to find his beautiful wife.

"Hello my love." Severus says sleepily.

"Good morning…."Hermione responds. Severus raised his eye brow.

"We slept through the night?" Severus questions.

"It appears so. I think we need to check on Gracie." She gets up, as did Severus.

"Alright, what time is it?" Severus asks. Hermione checks her watch.

"It is ten thirty. We have a little over an hour to get Gracie ready to go to the hospital." Hermione said.

"Alright, you go wake her up, and I'll make pancakes." Severus said.

"Okay. See you in a bit." Hermione answers and went upstairs to check on Gracie.

When she went in her room she hears a cd playing. It is Dolly Parton. She must've had it on repeat. Hermione stands by her bed gently shaking Gracie awake.

"Gracie love, wake up…it's time to wake up." Softly. Gracie's eyes start to flicker open as her mother comes into view.

"Hi mommy." Gracie sleepily.

"Hello sweet heart. It's almost time to go to the hospital. We slept afternoon and night. Daddy's making pancakes, come: let's go down stairs." Hermione guides Gracie out of bed. She and Gracie goes down stairs to the kitchen, the pancakes are already on the table.

"Wow that was quick." Hermione says in amazement. Sitting down at the table. Severus poured them a small glass of orange juice.

"We are a witch and wizard my love, we can get things done just a little faster, have you forgotten?" Severus chuckles, taking his seat.

"Yeah, pancakes." Gracie shouts. The three of them start to eat.

 _ **A/N: Another edited chapter! I hope this is better than the last one! Also, if you have time, check out my new book: "Spirits of Justice" by: Mackenzie Firman.**_

 _ **R &R! **_


End file.
